All about us
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: El verdadero sentimiento de Dark Mousy. El hombre que se esconde tras la pantalla del mujeriego. El hombre que aprendió a amar... sólo por ella. DrxRs


**All about us.**

**They say  
Don´t trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we´ll fall   
If we must  
Cause it´s you, me  
And it´s all about  
It´s all about **

¡¿Por qué la gente siempre tiene que intervenir en este tipo de cosas!

Prohíben todo aquello que les parece diferente. En especial ella. Tantas son sus ganas de acabar con esta historia que he llegado a pensar que son celos, pero… siempre ha dicho que lo único que siempre por mi es un odio intenso. No le importó cuando yo la amaba, gritaba a viva voz que odiaba al Ladrón Fantasma Dark Mousy, lo que impidió que este "Ladrón Fantasma" robara su corazón.

¿Por qué tardé tanto tiempo en abrir los ojos?

El amor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el amor se proyectaba, el amor se arriesgaba, el amor siempre confió y creyó en mí, pero yo sólo podía ver al odio, ese odio que crecía a medida que yo cambiaba.****

It´s all about us (all about us)  
It´s all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There´s a thing that they can´t touch   
´Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It´s all about us (all about us)  
It´s all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We´ll run away if we must  
´Cause ya know  
It´s all about us (It´s all about us)  
It´s all about love (It´s all about us)  
In you I can trust (It´s all about us)  
It´s all about us 

Es algo que no pueden entender.

Gané fama de "Ladrón de guante blanco y mujeriego", también de "peligro para la sociedad", según el cuartel de policías, pero aquella fama no impidió que esta situación se diera.

Desde que la tradición volvió a llevarse a cabo siempre creí que mi contraparte sería la única que poseyera "algo" realmente suyo. Yo no podía porque algún día debía desaparecer, tal como lo he hecho durante los últimos 300 años. A parte, está demás agregar que lo que quería era lo mismo que mi otro yo. Se desarrolló una batalla, la que, por primera vez, perdí.****

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we´ll rise up  
Won´t stop  
And it´s all about  
It´s all about 

No sé qué sería capaz de hacer si la tocan. Cada vez que está cerca de mi siento que puede estar en un grave peligro. No quisiera ser el culpable de su dolor, aunque durante mucho tiempo se lo provoqué indirectamente.

A través de esos ojos lo veo todo, veo su pureza interior, lo cual me causa escalofríos que jamás sentí con otra chica. Muchas personas quieren interferir entre nosotros, pero por ella soy capaz de levantarme de la más profunda oscuridad.****

It´s all about us (all about us)  
It´s all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There´s a thing that they can´t touch   
´Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It´s all about us (all about us)  
It´s all about  
All about us (all about us)   
We´ll run away if we must  
´Cause ya know  
It´s all about us (It´s all about us)  
It´s all about love (It´s all about us)  
In you I can trust (It´s all about us)  
It´s all about us 

¡Si no lo van a entender suplico que nos dejen en paz!

Siempre hablan de las maravillas del amor, siempre dicen que es uno de los más hermosos tesoros, pero cuando las relaciones no son de ese modo "sano", o como quieran llamarlo, se empeñan en destruirlas.

¡¿Cómo saben que yo no la amo tanto como ellos a sus parejas!

¡¿Cómo saben que si acaso dejo de ser el de antes cuando estoy a su lado!

Quisiera poder sentir sus labios en este momento.****

They don´t know  
They can´t see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
´Cause tonight  


Con el simple hecho de tocar sus manos mi universo cambia por completo. De su boca se han pronunciado palabras que mis oídos jamás habían escuchado con tanto sentimiento.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, encerrados en un abrazo que jamás terminará, consumando lo que busqué durante siglos.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo sentir miles de ojos más sobre nosotros, porque no es bien visto ver a una "obra de arte" junto a su doncella.

**  
It´s all about us  
It´s all about  
All about us  
There´s a thing that they can´t touch  
´Cause ya know (ah ah)   
It´s all about us (all about us)  
It´s all about   
All about us (all about us)  
There´s a thing that they can´t touch  
´Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It´s all about us (all about us)   
It´s all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We´ll run away if we must  
´Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It´s all about us (all about us)  
It´s all about us (It´s all about us)  
It´s all about love (It´s all about us)  
In you I can trust (It´s all about us)  
It´s all about us**

Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo verte. Ésta espera me está matando, pero si de verdad quiero salvarte ¿Debo entender a los demás?

Al fin y al cabo sé que tú esperas por mí, como yo esperé por ti, porque nos pertenecemos y afrontamos terrores y horrores para poder estar juntos, porque si negándote traté de salvarte una vez, esta vez quiero que estés conciente de mi amor para así poder salvarte. Para así, a pesar de nuestros mundos diferentes, estar junto a ti.

Es todo sobre nosotros

Es todo sobre el amor.

En ti puedo confiar

Es todo sobre nosotros.

**It's all about us**


End file.
